


Nighttime Confidence

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, Felching, Hop is prepubescent. but otherwise he’s whatever age u want, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But Leon has to know, before he drives himself mad with thoughts of his baby brother being pounded until his whole body is aching and bruised all over.It wouldn't be half as bad if he slipped him something, right? As long as Hop didn’t remember the feeling of Leon’s hands between his legs, he couldn’t be hurt by it. As long as Hop didn’t remember, Leon could do whatever he wanted to him.Or, Leon drugs his baby brother.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 8
Kudos: 199





	Nighttime Confidence

Leon’s rubbing sunscreen into Hop’s back when he gets an almost overwhelming urge to push him down into the sand and force himself inside his cunt. 

It’s cliche, like something from those cheap pornos he’d watch with Raihan, when he was pent up and in need of a laugh and Leon’s hand on him but was too adamant about not making it personal. 

He rubs his hands over Hop’s shoulders, his collarbones, taking in the warmth of his skin and oh, he’s so soft. His hands linger just a bit too long on Hop’s lower back, pressing his thumbs into the dimples at the base of his spine. 

He has to know what it feels like inside him, how he clenches around his cock, how wet he gets when he plays with his clit. How he’d moan and cry and—

Guilt settles deep in Leon’s gut. That’s his little brother, his baby, they’re family for Arceus’s sake, and yet here he is, with Hop sitting between his legs with his older brother getting hard from thinking about spreading his legs and fucking him until he’s sore. 

Hop is talking nonstop about some new research grant Sonia managed to snag for them at the lab, something about Mega Evolution and how she was going to take him to Kalos and that Lee absolutely had to go with them now that he wasn’t Champion anymore, and how they’d have so much fun together. Leon just digs his fingers into Hop’s ribs, listening to the joyful little squeals he lets out as he tries to wiggle out of his grasp.

Hop looks good. He’s dripping wet, face flushed a pretty pink from heat and exertion. Leon wants nothing more than to bend him over, force his head down and raise his ass high in the air and take him like a man possessed, like Hop belongs to him, because, in a way, he does, doesn’t he? 

Hop would be so sweet, Leon knows he would, his baby brother is always so nice, he’d just take it, whine and sob like Leon wants him to. His back would arch and he’d let his head hang down and scream so beautifully as Leon drags his nails down his hips and thighs. Hop would beg him, crying so hard he couldn’t catch his breath, to cum in him, mark him up more, please, Lee! 

Leon’s hard and throbbing in his swim trunks. 

There’s no way he was thinking straight. It was never this hot in Wyndon as it was now, it had to be some sick form of heat stroke jumbling his thoughts of his poor little brother into something perverse and shameful. He couldn’t do that to Hop, wouldn’t do that to Hop. The mere idea of fucking him raw has him nauseous and yearning to bury himself in his tight little cunt. 

It would be so easy, too. Hop is much smaller than Leon, still too young to have shed all baby fat, and so, so weak. The way he looks at him like he hung the moon and all the stars wouldn’t hurt either. If he asked, he’s sure Hop would lay back and spread himself open just for Leon.

It’s irrational, to think that Leon could even tell him all the dirty, twisted things he wanted to do to his baby boy. It would ruin him, even if he did let Leon fuck him, how much of that would be his own choice, as opposed to his obvious hero worship? He’d have no idea what he was getting himself into. 

But Leon has to know, before he drives himself mad with thoughts of his baby brother being pounded until his whole body is aching and bruised all over. 

It wouldn't be half as bad if he slipped him something, right? As long as Hop didn’t remember the feeling of Leon’s hands between his legs, he couldn’t be hurt by it. As long as Hop didn’t remember, Leon could do whatever he wanted to him. 

He can hear Hop calling for him, standing waist deep in the sea with a smile that makes Leon’s chest ache. He’s still half hard in his swim trunks when he rises to join him. 

It’s late when Leon gets home.

The dishes have already been cleared from the sink, and the only thing he hears is the dishwasher running and his mum in the living room typing away on her laptop. He gives her a soft ‘hello’ in greeting, before making his way to the stairwell. 

He could hear Hop in the shower, singing something that might have been from Piers’s new album, as he climbs the stairs with careful deliberate steps. He didn’t want Hop to know he was home, not just yet. Surprising his baby brother was always a treat, seeing the way he lit up like Leon being home was just the best gift he could ever get always brought a hot flush to his face. It was something he’d never tire of, the way Hop looked at him like he was his everything. 

Hop’s soft singing did nothing to soothe his nerves. The anticipation building in his stomach only had him aching all over. He arranges the bags he got in Motostoke and Hammerlocke while he was out on bed behind him, and waits with his legs crossed for Hop to get out of the shower. The bottle of pills he bought in some shady alley in Spikemuth weighed heavy in his pocket. 

It had to be vile, thinking about forcing yourself on your drugged baby brother. He practically raised him after all, before his duties as champion made him relocate to Wyndon permanently. Just the thought of him limp and pliant and so, so soft underneath him is almost enough to make him snap. 

It takes everything out of him to resist the urge to march into the bathroom and force pills down his throat. He wants to bend him over the sink and shove his face between his plush thighs and never leave that spot until Hop’s unable to cum anymore. 

He’s half hard just from the thought of it. He can hear Hop in the bathroom, the sound of water splashing against the sink as he brushes his teeth. Leon wills himself to calm down, can’t let Hop know how badly he needs him, not yet, not until he knows if Hop wants him too. 

Hop is, unfortunately, dressed when he enters his bedroom to the sight of Leon on his bed. His hair is a mess, sticking up in every direction. There’s a raw flush to his face as well, painting his cheeks a lovely shade of pink. Leave it to hop to get sunburnt even after Leon had spent all that time feeling him up and applying sunscreen to his bare skin.

He drags his eyes from Hop’s pink face down to the sinful little shorts he’s wearing. They have to be a few sizes too small, sitting tight on his thighs, soft and thick from baby fat. There’s no way it wasn’t deliberate, he has to know he’s teasing, testing Leon’s already weak self control. He can’t fuck this up though, as much as he wants to go at Hop like a man possessed. He hears their mother make her way up the stairs, and he gives Hop a soft smile, so different than the one he gives the cameras, the one he reserves just for his baby brother. 

“I got you a few things while I was out today,” He says. 

Hop lights up, brighter than the lights in Wyndon at night, and gives Leon the sweetest smile he’s ever seen. He pushes down the thought of shoving his cock in Hop’s mouth later, after the tranquilizer kicks in and he passes out, and locks it away for another day. He’ll have plenty of time for that, but for now he focuses on Hop eyeing the bags on his bed. 

“You can go ahead and open them, Hop,” he says with a small laugh. Hop seems to get redder at that, and it tugs at something in Leon’s chest. 

The first three bags are nothing special really; a couple of books, a CD he picked up in Spikemuth, and a few clothes he knew would hug Hop’s curves just right, but it’s the last bag, a small black one from a jeweler in Hammerlocke, that makes Hop go red down to his collarbones. 

He opens the box carefully and fingers the gold chain inside. The amethyst stone resting in the center matches his hair near perfectly, and when Leon saw it he knew he had to see his baby in it. Something that feels a bit like pride and possessiveness burns in his gut when Hop moves to put in on immediately after removing it from the box. The violet stone sits in the hollow of his throat, reflecting the lamplight. 

Hop leans over and wraps his arms around Leon’s neck, hugging him so tightly it’s almost painful. Leon places his hands on his thin waist and presses a kiss to the top of his head. 

Downstairs, Leon crushes up two little white tablets before dissolving the powder into a glass of water. Tap always tastes a bit weird, a bit chemical, so he doesn’t worry about Hop tasting anything wrong. He grabs a glass for himself, and makes his way back to Hop’s room. 

He leaves the glass on his nightstand, before leaning over Hop to plant a kiss on his forehead and bid him goodnight, before going back to his room to retrieve the bag of condoms and lube he bought earlier that day. 

He gives it ten, maybe twenty minutes at most to kick in. Hop is such a small kid, it wouldn’t take much to knock him out and keep him that way. So he sits, trembling with anticipation, holding that inconspicuous paper bag in his lap until the fifteen minute mark passes. He rises on shaky legs, and finally makes his way across the hall. 

When he enters Hop’s room again, his baby brother is laying on his front, one arm thrown off the side of the bed and a blanket lying just below his plump little ass. He sets the bag down beside him, and pushes the blanket into the floor to straddle his hips, skirting his fingers under the hem of those too tight shorts and grabbing a handful of his plump ass. His skin is so warm, so soft with baby fat it’s almost unbearable to touch, to taint something so innocent as his baby brother. 

He lifts off Hop, moving to the side to wrap his arm around his middle and turn him on his back. Placing himself between Hop’s legs, he pushes his legs up and slides his shorts off. Immediately, his legs fall open and, oh—

Hop is wearing panties. A pretty pink thing with lace panels on the side and satin fabric. The crotch is damp with slick and sweat. Leon slides down the bed and settles on to his stomach, before hooking Hop’s legs over his shoulders. Hands grip tight at his thick thighs, and Leon shoves his face between them and inhales. . 

God, he smells so good. The heady scent of his arousal has Leon giddy and drunk. Hop keens softly in his sleep, a quiet noise that has Leon throbbing in his boxers. He didn’t even know he was old enough to get this wet, much less react to the faint feeling of Leon pressing against his small clit. 

He tongues at Hop’s slit through the fabric, moving further down to press his lips to his hole Moving his hand from his thigh, he grips tight at the lacy waistband of his panties, tugging it until it pulls tight against his puffy cunt. Hop gushes onto Leon’s tongue when it snags his clit, another needy sound escaping his lips. 

He sits up on his knees, shaking hard. There’s a knot of anxiety pulsing through his veins. Leon feels like he’s burning, body hot and face sticky with Hop’s slick. He licks his lips, and pushes his panties to the side. 

Hop doesn’t stir when Leon shoves his fingers in his cunt, rough and uncaring of the pain he’d surely feel in the morning. He’s tight, almost unbearably so. If he wasn’t so wet he’d never be able to take Leon’s cock.

He leans over him like a man possessed, hunched and panting, a beast with one purpose. 

Pressing his chest to Hop’s, he slides his slick soaked fingers against his lips. They’re soft, plump and yielding under Leon’s touch, and he wants so badly to rub his cock against them. He traces his teeth, feels the hot, spongy insides of his cheeks and the ridges of the roof of his mouth. He prays Hop tastes himself when he wakes. 

He nuzzles the sides of his face, wet fingers trailing across his other cheek. He’s so warm, so soft. God, has he ever been this in love? 

As he presses kisses to Hop’s face, his neck, Leon shoves his shirt up to his collarbones and grinds against his stomach. He wants to mark him up, claim him, but he already has, hasn’t he? Glancing down, he sees that thin gold chain sitting pretty against his throat like a collar. Leon owns him, and Hop gave himself to him without a second’s hesitation. 

“Hop.” he says. There’s no real weight behind his voice. “Wake up, baby,”

But Hop does not stir, and Leon only grows bolder at that. 

He moves down Hop’s body, sucks harshly at his plump nipples and squeezes his sides. As he gets farther down his stomach, he licks his own precum from his belly and takes another deep breath before getting his mouth on his bare cunt.

He places his lips on Hop’s clit first, suckles on it until he whines and squirms, arching up into his mouth. He moans loud and needy when Leon shoves two fingers into his cunt and curls them up. He drags his tongue up his slit, goes down on him like he’s kissing. He pulls his fingers out, wiping them on Hop’s soft inner thighs and brings his mouth farther down to suck at his hole, dipping his tongue in as far as he could.

Hop squeals when he cums, knees knocking together above Leon’s head. Leon drinks down his release like it's the only thing he’s ever wanted. His baby brother tastes so good, sweet, like the berries he liked to eat and something that’s so distinctly Hop. Leon could lay here and eat him out for ages and be satisfied with just that. But he has all night, and he gave Hop a high enough dose that he knows he won’t wake up, no matter what Leon puts him through. 

He rises, careful not to jostle him too much, and slides his satin panties down his legs. He presses them to his face once more, before placing them to the side next to the bag of condoms and lube. He eyes the condoms next to Hop’s hip. 

It wouldn’t be too bad if he came in him, would it? Hop isn’t old enough to get pregnant, and Hop would be none the wiser if he emptied himself in his tight little cunt, not if he made sure to clean it out of him after. 

Hop’s face twitches into something very similar to the one he makes before he cries as Leon stuffs his lubed up cock into his baby brother. He wonders how Hop would react if he were to wake up. Would he scream, try to kick Leon off, thrash until he has to hold him down? Or would he lay there and take it body racking with sobs, pleading for Leon to pull out? Would he, perhaps, beg for Leon to finish inside him, to fuck him until he’s raw and sore, until his hips are bruised for weeks and bite marks litter his small body. Leon shudders, nails digging into Hop’s hips. 

Hop tightens around him when he grinds his palm against the bulge just below his navel, legs spasming where they’re rested against Leon’s hips. 

He whines in his sleep, back arching so beautifully as he moans out a quiet “Lee” as he rams his cock into his tight cunt. 

Leon almost cums then and there. He sounds so sweet, so good for his big brother. Does Hop dream of him, does he stay up at night with his fingers pressed deep into his pink cunt, wishing Leon would press him down, fold him in half at the waist and fuck him until he’s gagging on his own spit trying to get Leon to go faster, fuck him harder. 

Leon grips Hop tight enough that he feels his nails dig into the soft flesh of his sides, and pulls him flush with his groin, rocking his hips forward as he cums until the stimulation becomes too much for him to handle. When he lets go, there are bruises on the insides of Hop’s thighs where Leon’s hip bones had pressed into his soft flesh, and he had broken skin, leaving red, crescent shaped marks and bruises on his brother’s waist. 

Hop is red all over, flushed down to his pretty little chest. Cum pools between his legs when Leon pulls out, thick and hot and sticky. 

He pulls his legs apart to watch it leak from his small puffy cunt, white contrasting with the warm flush of his skin. He hitches Hop’s legs over his shoulders and pulls him up by his hips, positioning his sloppy hole in front of his mouth. He leans down, arms wrapped around his waist, and presses his tongue in. 

He sucks gently at his hole, listening to his soft moans and whines as he eats his own release out of his baby brother. If he hadn’t just finished, the sound and taste alone would be enough to get him hard again. Hop squirms when he shoves his tongue in deep, swallowing down a mouthful of his cum. 

Hop tastes even better like this, sweet slick mixed with Leon’s cum. That he had him like that, pliant and yielding to his touch and stuffed full of his cum, is enough to bring him to tears, to overwhelm him with the sudden flood of emotions he feels. He drinks down the last of his release, licking over Hop’s slit to press another kiss to his clit, before he lowers him back down to the bed. He shoves his spent cock back into his boxers, panting softly in the dark room. 

Hop’s shorts lay crumpled on the floor, and Leon picks them up and slides them back over Hop’s wet thighs. He slides the satin panties into the bag with the lube and condoms, and throws the blanket back over Hop’s sleeping form. 

“I love you,” he says, placing a kiss to his sweat damp forehead. He hears Hop mumble something in his sleep back as he closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: dumpsterbede


End file.
